


那么，你遇上了一场绑架未遂。你现在怎么办？|So, you've stumbled upon a kidnapping attempt. What do you do now?

by rryiyu



Category: Generation Kill, Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Improbable coincidences, seriously this is silly, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Kane偶然撞见了一场未遂的绑架<br/>就是这样。故事就是如此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	那么，你遇上了一场绑架未遂。你现在怎么办？|So, you've stumbled upon a kidnapping attempt. What do you do now?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So, you've stumbled upon a kidnapping attempt. What do you do now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973792) by [deviouskirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviouskirin/pseuds/deviouskirin). 



> 没beta过  
> 或者算是我自己beta的……够了

“让我就——唔，嘿，怎么了？”Patrick问道，停下脚步以理解他面前的景象。

两个男人，从头到脚都是黑色（他们是啥，忍者还是什么东西？），有第三个人在他们之间挣扎着，被绑得像个包装糟糕的圣诞礼物。他们盯着他看，目瞪口呆，同时那个他们正在——绑架？诱拐？——的男人像是条离了水精神错乱的鱼一样不停踢打着。

“你们这帮该死的操蛋玩意儿，他妈的快把我放下。天哪，你们脑子有什么毛病啊，我自由了之后你们就得死翘翘了，你们根本他妈的一点都不知道我有多想给你们点颜色瞧瞧。”他咆哮着。

“那么，大概，现在你们打算把他放下来吗？”Patrick问道，按下了手机上的扬声器按钮，希望Jonny可以听见他，“因为我很确定绑架是犯法的，而且把一个人从二楼的盥洗室里拖出来是挺难不被人发现的，你们知道吗？”

“ _你是认真的吗？_ ”那挣扎着的男人尖叫道，停下来用不可置信的眼神盯着Patrick，他的脸庞是明亮的红色，汗水使他的黑发贴着额头，“ _这_ 就是你在遇上一场操蛋的绑架时说的？那么 _给我一些该死的帮助_ 又他妈的怎么样？

“当然，对，我会就 _让你和他们待在一起_ ，同时我去试着找到谁能来帮你的。这只会花费，哦，最多十分钟？鉴于派对在楼下和建筑的另一边，和别的一切。反正，绑架一个人能有多快？”Patrick反击道，他很确定自己看见那个男人扬起嘴角笑了。

“够了，去你丫的。”带着面罩的男人一号（Patrick立刻决定叫这家伙Doyle，因为他听起来像是从南波士顿来的）咆哮着。“把他捆起来，扔进柜子里。”

暴徒二号（Lurch，Patrick想，于他会是个好名字）在扔下他抓着的腿之后缓慢地走近。那双腿的主人（从现在开始会被叫做Person，因为Patrick目前已经很困惑了）咕哝着，一边伸着腿，吸引了Doyle的注意。Patrick没看到比那更多的，鉴于Lurch已经要到他附近了而且他还在忙着做某些真的很蠢的事。

他抓住Lurch衣服的领子开始摇晃，在带来的惊讶消逝前成功地揍了他还挺像样的几拳，Lurch开始还击。用不了多久Patrick就失去了他的优势，而在许多即将出现的瘀伤正被制造而发出的声音之外，他能听见另一场打斗的声音，一边希望Person没有被揍得太惨。

“趴下！”

Patrick想都没想就趴下了，正好在有人越过他时脱离了Lurch的掌握，把更壮的那人扭倒在地。是Bur，而且哇哦，他看起来很生气，然后嘿，Jonny也在这儿，那儿他——哦，看，Lurch的鼻子被打破了。Patrick大概是有点脑震荡了（这很糟糕，不过好歹他们在休赛季），他还不太能集中注意力，不过他知道这是件好事。

“妈个鸡，我的鞋子里都是血。 ”Person发着牢骚，而且嘿，他还没死，这让Patrick挺开心的。“不能相信我在说这话，但是你喊了条子过来吗？”

Jonny点点头，看着这让Patrick头疼，Person用鞋跟踢踢Lurch的脑袋，虽然他不再移动了，而Bur看起来好像刚刚他因为把Chara送出比赛而进了受罚席似的。

“感谢你们及时的帮助。”Person补充道，伸出拳头和Patrick相碰，“抱歉我们没能够寒暄一番。我是Ray Person。”

Patrick大笑着，直到他吐了出来。


End file.
